To Fly With The Stars
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Katara has a life-long wish, and Aang grants it. Kataang oneshot


**To Fly With The Stars**

**By Lady Wolfy**

The midnight blue sky was speckled with twinkling stars, all surrounding the orb-like moon. Shadows danced across the grass, and the air was still. Surrounding a small cluster of teenagers were tall, dark trees that resembled silent soldiers.

The cluster of teenagers was an odd sight indeed. Each had strange characteristics that normal children would never have. One had jet black hair, with a faded arrow peeking out on his forehead. His eyes were silvery and filled with laughter. Another had a set of hypnotic, ocean blue eyes with long, dark brown hair. The other two were complete opposites. One was a small girl- she had colorless eyes and milky pale skin. The other was a tall, tan boy with a small pony tail and a pouting face. He was scrawny for the most part.

"I had that Fire Nation soldier crying for his home land," Sokka, the tall boy, said with a cocky smirk. Katara snorted.

"From what I saw, you screamed like a little girl and hid behind Aang." Toph and Aang laughed as Sokka sputtered indigently.

"I-I... it was a warrior cry of retreat!"

"Oh, that's what that sound was? I thought Katara had seen a spider," Toph said. They all laughed at that, even Sokka. Aang lied back on the grass, silver eyes reflecting the moon's ghostly light. Katara smiled softly at his serene smile before lying down next to him.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Sokka said with a burp. "Thanks for the burned fish meat Katara."

"It wasn't fish, it was platypus bear!" Katara snapped without sitting up.

"Oh... I coulda sworn it was fish!" Sokka yawned and stepped into the tent. "'Night."

"Night," Toph said, bending an earth-tent and crawling inside.

Katara turned her head to look at Aang. "You going to sleep?"

"Nah. Not really tired, to be honest."

"Same with me," Katara said softly, eyes gazing at his face for a second too long. When Aang turned to look at her she quickly moved her head back to it's original position.

Katara stared up at the stars with wonder. "You know what I've always wanted to do, my whole life?" Aang turned sat up and looked down at her.

"What?"

"To fly with the stars," she murmured. "I always wondered what it'd feel like, to be up so high with the wind in my face..." Aang suddenly grinned.

"Do you really want to?" Katara slowly pushed her body up to match his position.

"Yes." Aang was still grinning. He jumped up and ran, using his bending, towards Appa. A dust line of smoke appeared in a flash, and before it good disperse, Aang was back with his glider. His grin widened at the twinkle in Katara's eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get flying!" Katara laughed and stood, watching Aang unfold it. Then she frowned slightly when he positioned himself to take off.

"Wrap your arms securely around me," he ordered. Katara bit her lip.

"What if you drop me? Or we fall?" Aang smiled slightly and winked.

"We won't. A little trust, please? Come on. Wrap your arms around me." Katara blushed at the way he said the words, but nodded quickly and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around his torso, slowly to make sure she didn't startle him. He blushed, too, but kept a straight face.

"Legs too... so you don't fall," he mumbled, embarrassed. Katara bit her lip and did as instructed. "Good. Ready... set... GO!"

He took off in a run, and Katara held on tight. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck. Aang laughed as they flew higher and higher, Katara refusing to open her eyes.

"Katara," he whispered in her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

Katara blinked her eyes open and looked up at Aang's face. He smiled at her softly, and she blushed again. His face was soaked in moonlight, his silver eyes bright and twinkling. Then his lips. Soft and pursed in concentration as he flew. She wanted to kiss those lips.

"Do you like it?" Aang whispered to her, his eyes moving down to meet hers. Katara felt a spark of desire inside her, and another. It didn't take long for those sparks to start a fire.

"I love it," Katara murmured. "I-I... I love you." Aang stop, and for a moment, they were decending. Katara tightened her arms and legs, but Aang bended them back up.

"Katara... I love you too." Katara smiled, and moved her head up to kiss his lips softly. She didn't pull away, and closed her eyes, grasping the moment. They were eventually on the ground, their lips locked. Without breaking the kiss or opening his eyes, Aang tossed his glider aside and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her body closer, deepening the kiss. Finally she tilted her head back, gasping for air.

"Thank you," she murmured. Aang moved one hand to her face, brushing the loose stramds from her forehead.

"Anytime."

**A/N**

**Not sure when this takes place, but I have an obsession with Aang and black hair. XD**

**-L.W.**


End file.
